Anticipation
by BriWrite
Summary: Merida is pregnant, and she and Hiccup enjoy a lovely romantic moment with one another.
1. Anticipation

**A/N: I got bored and wrote cute Mericcup smut ;u; Fyi, you _can_ have sex when pregnant if you're careful about it, which of course these two are. Enjoy! Reviews are very much appreciated!**

* * *

><p>Merida smiled as she felt a tiny flutter inside her very pregnant belly. "Hello, my beautiful lass," she giggled sleepily, blinking blue eyes slowly as she rose from her nap. The redhead stretched ever so slightly, causing the babe to kick firmly in annoyance. "Well, <em>pardon me<em> for wakin' up, young lady."

The princess lay situated in her and Hiccup's bed. Blankets covered her lower half but exposed her bare stomach and chest. She'd instantly shed her dress as she had laid down, boiling from the extra weight gained during her pregnancy. Her husband would return shortly and she had no modesty when it was just the two of them.

She glanced to the door and frowned—Hiccup was currently in a meeting with a visiting clan. Who was it? MacGuffin, perhaps? She wanted to see her old former suitor friend, but the Viking insisted she stay in bed much to her annoyance. However, she decided he had made a wise decision for her to rest as soon as she got off her swollen feet and closed her tired eyes.

Now she was awake and their baby (who both Merida and Hiccup knew would be a girl) was no longer slumbering, too.

"Oof!" she gasped as part of her stomach went concave while the baby rolled. A gentle smile crossed her face as she carefully felt the area with her fingertips. "Why cannae ye be a bit more gentle for mummy? Hasn't she been through enough?"

The answer was a tiny punch in the side.

Merida then looked up in surprise as the door creaked open ever so slightly. Her expression softened as her husband sauntered in with a sheepish smirk. "Well, look who _finally_ decided t' pay his lovely wife a visit." she laughed.

"I'm sorry it took so long, Mer." Hiccup sighed apologetically as he closed the door and walked around to his side of the bed. "That MacGuffin is a fast talker, and on top of that, no one can understand him!"

She raised a brow. "Ah would've been able t' help translate, ye know."

Instantly he shook his head and hopped in bed beside her. "No, no, no. You need all the rest you can get, m'lady." He then popped off his prosthetic and rolled on his side, beaming at her. "But seems as if you woke up before I came in, huh?"

"Aye, tha's correct." laughed the mother to be as she lay her palms atop her midsection, rubbing in delicate circles. "Our lassie hardly ever sleeps, an' she's been drivin' me completely daft!"

Hiccup scooted closer and leaned against her. "Ohhh, she's only doin' that because she loves you." He then moved his wife's hands aside and gently but quickly massaged her pregnant belly with his palms.

She sighed contentedly but soon pressed the tips of her fingers to her mouth as she saw the outline of a tiny foot stretching the surface in protest. "Hiccup! Slow down! Ye're makin' her restless with all tha' movement!"

"Right then," he hummed with a toothy grin. Instantly he slowed his pace and looked at her expectantly. "Any better?"

Slowly her eyes fluttered shut and she lay back against the pillows that kept her propped up on the headboard. "Tha' feels _wonderful_, darlin'…"

He continued his motions for several seconds, turning and kissing her neck slowly. His wife gasped delightedly and craned her neck backwards to allow him more room, which he instantly used to kiss up her jawline. "Why are you so perfect?" he whined softly between kisses.

"Ah don't know…" she managed to gasp. The calming sensation of his hands working gently on her swollen stomach and his lips to her skin nearly drove her mad. "…Why are _ye_?"

Hiccup smiled as he brought one hand to her cheek and turned her toward him. "No idea… But I'm not as perfect as _you_." Wordlessly he pressed his lips to hers, letting out a muffled gasp as her tongue pried his mouth open. He smirked as he felt her hands come up and tangle into his hair.

Merida moaned gently into his mouth, rolling slightly towards him but always being mindful of the baby. Her manic hormones made her yearn for his touch, and it was quite hard for them to show their love for each other physically when she was in this current condition. She shivered with delight as her aching, bare breasts pressed against his chest.

He drew his remaining hand from her bump and wrapped his arms around her, kissing the corner of her mouth and down her neck. He too hungered for her—he couldn't bear to take his eyes off her. Her slender form had swelled in areas he did not expect and it made him nearly tear his hair out with anticipation. Needless to say, Hiccup considered himself the luckiest man alive.

She trembled as he adoringly kissed across her collar bone and wiggled closer to her. The royal felt her pregnant belly touch his clothed stomach and their baby fidget stubbornly beneath the surface. Undoing her fingers from his hair, her hands skillfully went to the bottom of his shirt, pulling it up over his head with a triumphant smirk.

Hiccup's eyes widened with surprise as he then felt her hands nimbly undo his belt buckle as they had done a million times before. A tiny squeak left his mouth as the belt was undone and his trousers felt infinitely looser. He shivered and kicked them off, leaving himself completely bare before her.

Merida breathed softly as she felt the blanket covering her lower half be peeled away by her husband. Now she was entirely nude and desperately awaiting his perusal. The plentiful curves of her body gleamed with fresh sweat and both could see the ever-changing surface of her middle as the babe shifted about frantically. Their lips nearly crashed into each other and she leaned into him fully, wanting to be as close as her body would allow.

He swelled with anticipation as they kissed one another hungrily. Carefully he turned her onto her back and settled himself between her legs, his chiseled abdomen touching her round one. He smiled softly at her visage—she was looking up at him, completely content and awaiting the next move. Her eyes shone with desire and her fiery curls spilled out in all directions like a waterfall.

A small, pleased gasp escaped her as she felt him gently push into her. Her eyes fluttered and her mouth remained open ever so slightly. Instinctively she craned her neck back as he lovingly kissed up and down her throat and to her jawline once more. The redhead moaned and turned her head, bringing her nimble hands up to feel his sweat-slicken sides.

"Are…you alright, Mer?" he murmured, kissing the corner of her mouth and closing his eyes. "The baby, too?"

"Mmmm…a-aye. We're both _perfect, _my love." she managed to utter, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and leaning upward slightly. "Go oan."

Hearing this affirmation, Hiccup gently leaned forward. He kissed down her chest and tenderly fondled her breast with a single hand, sighing contentedly at her pleased hum. Her chest was always small and he could care less; but now that she was eight months pregnant, she'd grown in ways that made him bumble like a buffoon. The way she walked in this state always had him insane—her wide hips swayed and her movements were gentle and slow. The viking had to restrain himself from leaping on her wherever they happened to be.

Merida drew in a sharp breath as his movements increased. She pressed her forehead to his and started to dig her fingers deep into his shoulder blades. Her hips moved in unison with his, although she began to grow sore and tired faster than usual. "Och, tha's _fantastic_..." she whispered in a shaking voice as pleasure built up deep inside her. "Gods, Hic..."

The prince moved his hand from her breast and into her hair, stroking her curls gently as their lips came together. "Mmm, hold on." he huffed in labored voice.

Soon he hit that certain spot deep within Merida that made her legs trace up his sides and a long moan slip from her lips. She felt her husband's speed increase in the same spot, nearly driving her off the edge. Her toes curled and she kissed crazily at his neck whilst drawing her nails across his back. From her lips came his name in a loud wail as she lost herself in the unimaginable ecstasy.

Hiccup groaned, sucking at her neck hungrily as he bucked. He breathed in hard before calling out his beloved's name, both slowly starting to come down from their high.

The pair breathed raggedly as they remained stationary, staring into each other's eyes lovingly. Slowly the viking slipped out and set himself quietly beside her, sighing softly. Merida stared at the ceiling with her chest heaving for breath as she absentmindedly laid her palms on her swollen belly, rubbing tenderly to calm the agitated baby within.

"Are you alright?" Hiccup murmured as he rolled on his side, kissing her cheek and staring at her with worry. "Did...did I—"

A delighted smile broke across the redhead's face as she turned to look at him. "Ah'm perfect, love." she murmured whilst blinking at him dreamily. "Ye were amazin'..."

He smirked and came closer, cradling her protectively as he set a hand atop hers that lay on her bump. "And our girl?"

She took his hand and guided it to where the babe suddenly kicked forcefully in response to the question. "Absolutely marvelous." The woman giggled joyously as she felt their offspring squirm and roll like mad—she was particularly active during and after her parents became physical with one another.

Hiccup massaged her bulge yet again, admiring the strength of their child within. "Gods...she's so _close_ to being here with us, Mer." he laughed, scooting down and laying his ear to her stomach. "I mean...we're going to be _parents_. Can you believe it?"

"Indeed she is...an' yes, we are." Merida laughed, petting his hair gently. She pressed on her midsection with a few fingers and smiled as she felt the baby stretch luxuriously. "Och, she's _certainly_ goin' t' be a lively little lady, isn't she?"

The man hummed cheerily and kissed where he felt a little kick. "She will, but we're ready for her." He turned his head and looked up at her with a single brow raised. "Hey...whot d' you think we should name her?"

Instantly a sly smile turned the corner of Merida's lip up. "Oh, Ah have one picked out. But it's a _secret_."

Hiccup frowned and sat up beside her. "A secret? That's not fair!" he huffed, crossing his arms and pouting. "Tell me!"

"Who cares if it's fair or not? Ye'll find out when she's here." The princess then used her toes to grab the blankets and pulled them over herself and her husband. She looked up at him with a little grin. "Don't pout, darlin'. It won't be long, right?"

Gradually his pout faded and he lay down beside her. He sighed and pressed his stomach against hers, placing once arm over her and another around her head and crown of hair. "I guess..." The prince leaned in and tenderly kissed his wife before snuggling as close as he could. He could feel their baby girl shifting right beneath her skin, and he beamed. "I love you, Merida. And our little girl..."

Merida brought her arms around him, a soft exhale escaping her. Her eyes—although she was exhausted—gleamed with joy as she felt the babe move about and wriggle before finally growing still. "Ah love you both, too..." she whispered, holding him close as she slowly felt herself drift off in his arms. "An' Ah _always_ will."


	2. Expectancy

**A/N:** Hey, all! I wrote a sequel to this because of boredom! Yay! We're all dirty smut monsters! But there's so much cute in here too. Enjoy! Okay read on, smutters and baby lovers!

* * *

><p>Merida folded away her dresses into drawers one evening, bending down slightly to stuff them away. She placed a hand to the small of her back as she straightened up with great effort, releasing a relieved exhale upon standing. Being eight and a half months pregnant certainly made the most mundane of tasks difficult.<p>

She looked around the room as she absently rubbed the front of her swollen midriff out of pure habit. Seeing it was late and there wasn't anything left to be done, she decided perhaps now would be as good a time as any to take a bath. Her husband was off taking Toothless for an evening fly, her brothers were in bed (or terrorizing castle goers), and her parents were occupied with other royal affairs.

She called for some maids to bring her warm water and fill the large wooden tub in the corner of the room, then thanked them graciously as they left. Slowly she peeled off her dress and tied up her mass of curls before stepping in front of her mirror briefly. A huge smile lit her face as the babe shifted about slightly and all her movements were visible. She studied the plentiful curves of her body, mind boggled that this was really her. She'd always been shapely, but now it was like an extreme. Her graceful form swelled in unexpected areas, though she certainly was pleased with the exponential growth of her chest.

Stepping into the tub and holding each side to keep her steady, the princess slowly levered her body into the warm water. Blue eyes closed in delight at the comforting sensation and she rubbed her middle in slow, soothing motions. Her gaze blinked open and studied her girl's subtle movements underneath her skin, smirking lovingly.

"Do you ever quit movin' even for a moment, baby girl?" she teased, breathing in sharply as the strong life kicked hard. Her palm went to front of her midriff and she shook her head with a tsk. "I suppose not. I shouldnae be surprised, really."

She began to pour some water over her head and massaged it though her hair, humming a tune to she and her unborn daughter. Tossing back her hair, she rubbed a sponge over her porcelain skin to cleanse it. Suddenly the door to her room creaked open and Merida jumped. She covered herself best she could with her arms, but upon further inspection saw it was her husband standing in the doorwar. He looked equally surprised at first, but his features soon melted upon the sight he beheld.

"Och, Hiccup! You scared me!" Merida huffed while relaxing slightly and moving her arms downward. "Don't you know how to knock?"

Hiccup smirked and came to her side, bending down and kissing the top of her head in greeting. "It's our room, y'know. I shouldn't have to knock!"

She shook her head, side eyeing him cheekily as he locked the door and started peeling his flight gear off. "You joinin' me, dragon man?"

"No force in all the world could stop me!" Hiccup finally popped off his prosthetic and dipped himself in the water opposite her, smiling softly. "How's our girl this fine evening?"

"Lovely an' lively." She sighed dreamily and rubbed her bare belly slowly. "Same as always."

The Viking leaned down and kissed her midriff lovingly, closing his eyes. He leaned back slowly and looked his wife over with a warm smile. "Guess what?"

She raised a single brow. "Aye?"

"You're beautiful."

Merida blushed slightly. "Shut it. I'm like an overstuffed bear…"

"No way! You're gorgeous. You're perfect. You're carrying our beautiful baby girl, and that makes you even more gorgeous." His eyes danced over her swelled form. "You're amazing…"

She sighed. "Shush…"

Hiccup grinned and rubbed her middle in little spiraling patterns akin to Celtic knots. "I like you like this." His gaze took in every detail of her beautiful body, hardly believing he was half the cause for her rapid growth.

"Well, take it while you can, because no more babby's after this." She adored and marveled in the fact that her baby was so strong and growing, but this was her miracle baby after many failed pregnancies. Her heart only had room for her darling girl, and she would love them more than anything in the world.

Hiccup nodded slowly, kissing the corner of her gently parted lips. "I understand, m'lady. And I promise you I'll take full advantage." He then began to press his lips up her neck, his movements slow and deliberate before kissing about her breasts.

Merida moaned softly as she held on to his arm. Slowly she turned and kissed at his neck, her speed increasing gradually. Her manic hormones instantly started to go to work, and her baby began shifting under the surface. She grinned—the babe always became restless when her parents were loving one another. She wondered if her daughter would romantically grow up to be like her.

Hiccup leaned close so his chiseled abdomen lay against her round one. He shivered and settled himself between her freckled legs, brushing the inside of her thigh with his rough palms.

Merida knew his tricks and that he was trying to excite her—and it worked. She brought her arms over his shoulders and smiled somewhat slyly. "An' jus' whot're you waitin' for, hmm?"

He tilted his head and bit his lower lip apprehensively. "I just wanted to know if it was okay to go on, is all…

"It most certainly is, darling."

He smiled upon hearing her response. Slowly and gently he entered her, all the while kissing up her neck as he heard her little gasps of pleasure. He always knew to be careful for the sake of his wife and unborn daughter. The man leaned forward ever so slightly, taking in a quiet breath.

Merida leaned back and moaned softly at the motions as they rocked her. The baby momentarily grew still, perhaps growing sleepy at the rocking movements. She brought her legs up along his sides and smiled. "Tha' is lovely…"

"How are you and the baby?" he asked softly as he leaned closer to her ear.

"Never better…" She closed her eyes and held on to her husband for support. It certainly wasn't easy for them to make love these days. Merida grew sore and tired extremely fast, and her rounded middle made it quite difficult to get close. Regardless, they managed.

Hiccup kissed her lips gently and hid his face in her curls. "Ah… I love you…" he breathed, rocking.

"Mmmm..." Merida moaned quietly in response, unable to speak properly. She kissed his cheek and nuzzled into his neck. "More…" she whispered pleadingly, gasping as his movements increased just so.

An abrupt laugh escaped her as their girl stretched sleepily at a particularly strong motion from Hiccup. Arms wrapped around his shoulders, her nails soon dragged across his freckled skin as the pleasure built up deep down inside her. Merida closed her eyes and clung to him desperately, her hips swaying gently in time with his. She kissed his shoulder gently and felt his heart beat hard against her chest.

This went on for several wonderful minutes, but Merida soon looked at Hiccup exhaustedly. Her grip on him loosened and her legs gradually went back to their original position. "I'm sorry, love… I'm growin' tired…" she breathed nearly inaudibly, utterly spent.

"It's okay, Mer." Hiccup assured while ceasing his movements. He then gathered the woman up in the water and adoringly held her in his strong arms, rocking her gently.

Merida lay her head against his chest and rubbed her belly soothingly to calm their daughter. "I'm sorry I can't do much lately…" came the quiet apology. "Our wee babby makes me so exhausted so fast."

He chuckled warmly and kissed her temple gingerly. "I don't mind one bit. It's fine, really." A smile crossed his face as he caught sight of her running her slender fingers across her glistening midriff. She was so gentle and graceful as she cared for the unborn little girl. How did she manage to be so beautiful in such difficult times?

The princess smiled and shook her head at a little kick. "Yes, yes, darling girl. I'm goin' t' rest now…" She closed her eyes, feeling as Hiccup reached out of the tub and reattached his prosthetic. Hiccup then carefully rose and carried her to their bed. The mother to be remained still as he laid her down and covered her bare body with warm blankets and throws. She looked up and smiled as he climbed in bed next to her. Gently they rested against each other and Merida placed both hands to the front of her middle.

They were quiet for several moments, simply enjoying each other's company, when Hiccup broke the silence. "Mer?" he whispered, a hand flush on her belly.

"Hmm?"

Hiccup sighed contentedly as their child kicked gently against his palm. "I can't wait for her to come. She's going to be just like you, y'know."

Merida snickered dreamily. "Och, like mother like daughter." She brought a hand to the back of his neck and smiled. "But she'll also be like her father, I'm absolutely positive."

He beamed, placing one hand on hers that lay on her belly. "I think she'll be the perfect mix of us both. Stubborn, silly, adventurous, kind..."

"She'll be all that and more." Merida hummed fondly as she ran her fingers through his hair, giggling at another healthy kick. "Mostly stubborn, I fear."

"I dare say we can handle it." He traced more little swirling patterns on the taught skin, whistling an old tune. His green eyes flitted upward to meet blue ones already looking into his own, and he smirked. "Hey. So, I know you said you wanna keep it a secret, but-"

A knowing smirk instantly lifted the corner of her lip. "You wanna know what name I picked out? Go on, say it. I'm right, aren't I?"

"...Maybe."

A little snort of laughter escaped as she lightly punched him on the shoulder. "Didn't I say it was a secret, eh?"

"Yes, but I need to know my daughter's name! C'mon, have a heart!" Hiccup whined, bringing his hands together in a pleading manner. "Tell your poor miserable husband!"

Oh, how could she say no to that pathetic face? Merida sighed and shook her head, a 'tsk' leaving her as she traced identical swirling patterns on her belly. "If I tell you, you'll quit that dreadful whinin' a' yours?"

His face brightened with hope. "Yes! Right away! Anythin' you say!"

She was unable to hold back a delighted giggle at her silly husband's antics. Finally he'd found a way to get the answer out of her! A soft breath left her lungs, then she leaned in closer. "Ardra."

The Viking prince's eyes widened upon hearing the name for the first time. "Ardra?" he repeated once.

Merida smiled fondly. "Aye, Ardra. That's your baby girl's name."

He was silent a moment as he looked down at her protruding middle, seemingly lost in complete thought. Finally his face lit up and the biggest of toothy smiles took over his features. "Ardra! Yes... yes, that's perfect!" he cooed, seemingly melting at the mere thought that his child had now officially been named. "Oh, I love it! The perfect name for the perfect girl!" Hiccup leaned down with hands flush on either side of his wife's belly, kissing several times whilst humming a joyful tune. "Ardra is our little Viking princesses name! Our perfect little rascal!"

Merida sighed in delight, stroking his hair as he came closer to her so as to bestow fatherly love on their unborn babe. Truly Hiccup was going to be the most caring, wonderful father. She never doubted such a fact since the very start of her pregnancy and each day he reaffirmed that he would always be there for them.

"I'm just glad you like the name!" she laughed, "It also means 'noble'. I think that'll be fittin', aye?"

Hiccup leaned back up to her face, nuzzling her nose with a chortle. "Oh, I love it so much, Mer! I've never heard the name before, either. She's already unique as her lovely parents."

Merida tugged affectionately at one of her husband's little braids, absolutely enthralled. "Aye... Wee Ardy is just like us."

She watched as his protective arms wrapped around her, and her heart soared. Gods, their little girl was going to be born to the most ecstatic of parents. She could still hardly believe that their love had created something so precious to them, something that was going to change their lives forever very soon.

And truly, Merida could not be happier.


End file.
